That One Time Gibbs Didn't Know What to Do
by shadow warren
Summary: The team is chasing a suspect when Tony is injured. Gibbs has no idea what to do. I suck at summaries so much. I apologize.


**I do not own NCIS. **

It was a trying case for the whole team. And the Petty Officer who was suspected of killing his bunkmates hadn't helped either. Gibbs saw Tony get slammed into the brick wall as they chased the Petty Officer down the alleyway. Gibbs stopped by Tony, but Tony waved him off and got up. After making sure that Tony was on his feet, Gibbs took off again. He rounded the corner and saw that Ziva and Tim had already caught and cuffed their suspect. Gibbs slowed to a stop and turned around when he heard a slight moan. He turned around and saw Tony bent over with his hands on his knees, eyes screwed up against the bright noon sunlight.

"DiNozzo?" Gibbs called to the young man.

Tony flinched, "Yeah, boss?"

"You good?"

Tony seemed to swallow hard, "Yeah, boss. I'm good."

"Then get over here and get in the car!"

Tony didn't reply. He just walked over the car and slowly slid in the passenger seat. Gibbs slid in the driver's seat and Ziva, Tim, and the Petty Officer got into Tim's car. Gibbs glanced at Tony and was surprised at what he saw. Tony had his head pressed against the back of the seat and he had his hands on his lap, breathing hard. What was the most worrying was how pale the Senior Agent had gotten in the span of a few minutes.

"Are you sure you're okay, Tony?"

Tony didn't answer.

"Tony?" Gibbs needed Tony to answer him.

Without warning, Tony leaned forward and vomited all over the floor of the car. Finally seeing the back of Tony's head, Gibbs noticed that the hair looked wet. And it wasn't a small area either. It was roughly the size of Gibbs' hand. Gibbs looked at the seat where Tony had been resting his head and saw a large patch of fresh blood that matched the pattern in Tony's hair.

Gibbs' voice went quiet, "Tony, did you hit your head?"

Tony stayed quiet, but Gibbs' saw his left hand slowly shaking. Tony was signing 'yes'. Gibbs made a split decision. He reached over and buckled Tony in, put the car in drive and slowly sped up. As worried as he was for his Senior Agent, he knew that Tony would not have handled the fast speeds Gibbs usually pulled. Tony seemed to feel the car moving and slowly raised his head.

"Gibbs?" Gosh, he sounded weak.

"Yeah, DiNozzo?"

"What happened?" That wasn't a good sign.

"We were chasing down a suspect and he slammed your head against a wall." Gibbs stated calmly, not wanting to freak DiNozzo out.

Too late. Tony's fingers had already started threading through his hair. Gibbs watched both him and road as Tony found his hair that was matted with blood, but still bleeding pretty good. Tony flinched and pulled his hands back to his lap to look at the fingers now a glistening red. Gibbs was thankful that Tony was not naturally or normally squeamish around blood. Gibbs heard Tony start swallowing and breathing heavily again. Damn. He should have seen that coming. Gibbs tried not to think anything as Tony added to the vomit already in his car. Gibbs took one hand off the steering wheel and put it on Tony's back. Tony's blood seeped into the first few inches of Tony's shirt. Gibbs could already feel the material becoming stiff and crusty. He could only imagine was Tony's head felt like. It seemed too long, but the agents finally arrived at the ER. Gibbs dragged a moaning Tony into the waiting room. Gibbs felt like they were a few more pints of blood away from looking like they walked out of a slasher film. Gibbs deposited Tony into an empty chair as far away from everything as he could. Gibbs resisted the urge to touch the back of Tony's head and told him that he was going to get help.

Gibbs walked up to the nurses' desk. "I need a doctor."

The nurse looked bored, "Like everyone else here."

Gibbs tried not to get angry, "It's a heavily bleeding head wound."

The nurse was about to retort something when Tony slammed himself into Gibbs' side. Blood somehow had made its way to the side of Tony's head. Gibbs wrapped his arm around Tony.

"What are you doing, DiNozzo?"

"W'zz w'rried, b'ss," slurred Tony.

Gibbs softened, "I was getting you help."

Tony nodded against Gibbs' side, then promptly passed out. Gibbs kept Tony upright, barely hearing the nurse calling a doctor to them. A few minutes later, a gurney and another nurse arrived next to the NCIS agents. The nurse didn't say anything, just helped Gibbs get Tony on the gurney. The nurse pushed Tony and the gurney away from Gibbs and down the hall. Gibbs couldn't bring himself to follow.

The rude nurse at the desk cleared her throat impatiently, "Unless _you _need help, I suggest getting the hell away from my desk."

Gibbs didn't even register her words and walked in the general direction in an almost dream-like state. After walking a few feet, he stopped when he ran into a nurse. She was short and only came up to his chest. She gave him a once over before speaking.

"Hey, hon, you're covered in blood. Is it yours?"

Gibbs stared at her for a second before shaking his head and responding, "Not mine. My partner's."

With that kind note that nurses seemed to have, she spoke, "Okay. What were you wandering around far then?"

"I was trying to follow them, but I don't know where they went."

The nurse took his arm, "You're kind of shocky. Let's get you changed and cleaned, and I find your partner for you. What's your name, hon?"

Gibbs didn't even know if he agreed or said his name, but the nurse smiled so he assumed he had given her the information she was looking for. Next thing he knew he was cleaned, changed, and covered up. He was asleep before he even knew it happened. He woke up sometime later in the same room. Gibbs sat up and looked around. He looked to his left and saw a nurse and two orderlies around one Anthony DiNozzo. The orderlies were holding up DiNozzo's bulk so the nurse who helped him could wash the blood out of his hair.

Gibbs cleared his throat. "How long have I been out?" he asked when one of them looked at him.

The nurse paused with Tony, "About 30 minutes. Tony here got in here about 10 minutes ago. He has a bad concussion and a large gash across the back of his head. He's already got stitches. He woke up long enough for us to figure out you two came in together." She looked at Tony, who has started to move, "He bled a lot, so he's got a long hair wash ahead of him."

Tony started to moan and whimper. The nurse started to run her fingers through his hair ignoring the remaining blood and Gibbs heard her start to speak softly to him. He soon settled down and Gibbs followed shortly after. Both men lost to the world, but confident they would be able to get there again.


End file.
